thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta Angelwielder
Name: Rosetta Angelwielder District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Rosetta is a thirsty little bitch. She used too be an angel but all of that changed when her boyfriend cheated on her which made her very mad. Then she turned into a sexist control freak. Want too know why? It made her very depressed after she has been dating alot of boys and she couldnt get a true love. So she became a lesbian because she started too be into girls, but girls with big breasts she always shuts down girls who barely have anything on there chest but that makes her a hypocrite because she also has nothing either. Girls do not really see through Rosetta, its only because Rosetta is a bra stuffer and a butt stuffer too so they believe that Rosetta the most prefect body ever so they have too worship her but in reality she is a phony. She always lies,cheats and steals too get her way. Appearance: Rosetta is very hot she has red hair like blood (which is dyed) up too her waist she used too have almost white hair with a yellowly-blonde tint. She has vemon green eyes with her eye shadow which is dark green. Finally she has a chubby face and tan skin. Weapons: Rosetta hates weapons but she can use her sharp nails what she can call them as claws or probably some throwing knifes or any thorwing weapon. Backstory:Rosetta was always a joke but everyone still loved her, everything about her is a joke she is only wealthy because her father invented meat spread and nobody even likes meat spread,like everyone knows what the secert ingredient is but they still have too by it because apprently its for the peacekeepers and the people who train at the career academy. Rosetta's life is not about that she has a very amazing life that she doesnt even deserve, she lives in a big house thats kind of like bigish in the outside but huge in the inside and she is very popular. Want too know why? Its because she lies,cheats and steals too get her way that's how she gets what she wants when she wants it, that all changed when she decided too sign up too the career academy where she met her boyfriend Auss. They decided too date eachother because they think alike and they were also bad at weapons remember when i told that Rosetta was always a joke she was, they decided too thought it was a good idea too cheat at the one and one rounds they always decided too do at the career academy. Rosetta really wanted too win this round she decided that it would be a good idea too replace the spikes in the brass knuckles which were plastic with broken knife pieces that she tried too make them look like spikes, little does she know the girl that she is againest with is also like her but ten steps ahead of her she Rosetta doesnt know what she is in for. When the fight started the two girls were on the matt with there brass knuckles on, they were ready too practice hand too hand combat. "3......" "2......" "1......." "FIGHT" The trainer yelled as the two teenage girls were at eachother, Rosetta decided too take the first swing at the girls face and knife pieces were scattered all over the girls face, the girl wasnt ready too give up because she was way ahead of Rosetta by ahead i mean cheating better by putting inching powder all over Rosetta's chothes and in her special meat spread. Seconds and Seconds pass Rosetta was itchy inside and outside making her pass out, before she passed out the girl whispered in her ear hypocriticaly "cheaters never win and cheaters never cheat". When Rosetta woke up she didnt care at all she was still the same girl in the same body until her boy friend broke up with her. This kind of changed her a lot but not in a good way. The fake angel turned into a devil and she was ready to rule the school and become the queen of the chicken coop as people calls it and on to her new life as a lesbian and kind of a feminist since she hated boys now. At school she was doing her own thing she started a club called the erótico tetas brigada it was only for girls who had tits and who were pretty also hated boys, all the flat chested girls and girls not a size D were shunned by Rosetta and Rosetta is the one who stuffs her bra and sometimes girls stuff there bras to get in or even people know Rosetta does that as well but Rosetta is more ruthless then them so they cant really do much anyways. That all changed when something happened.. Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 2 Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Unfinished